


亚瑟的航海日记

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我是一个名叫Olive的作者，在一个平凡的日子找到了一本名叫亚瑟的航海日记的书本。漂泊的汪洋之上，亚瑟会有怎样的奇遇？</p>
            </blockquote>





	亚瑟的航海日记

亚瑟的航海日记

 

我的名字叫Olive，我是个作家。

 

或许现在这么说还言之过早，因为毕竟我还没有在真正意义上出版过一部属于自己的作品，但是，相信终有一天，我会成为很多人心中的作家，至少我确信自己拥有这样的才能。我想我只是……没找到一个合适的作品去创作，你明白么？我在等待着那个属于我的作品出现，寻寻觅觅了二十几年。

 

今天的阳光很好，我知道这是个好日子。我会继续寻找我的作品，而早晨的空气给了我一个好的预兆。是的是的！就在今天！我清楚得很！但是，首先我得把昨天从两条街外的Smith太太那里借来的陶罐给还回去。昨天屋子有些漏雨了，我总得找个罐子来用用，可是在我的记忆里，那个属于我的罐子的样貌我已经记不太清了，而隔壁屋子的Jones太太也已经不愿再借给我。好在今天这天气乖乖地放晴了。

 

Smith太太是个好人，她在收回了她的陶罐之后很是客气地跟我寒暄了一番，之后又让我帮她转交一样东西。因为那东西被布料包裹着，我也就难得打听。可是当我问到如何向收到物件的一方确认时，她又告诉我那人看见了自然会明白。不管怎么说，接下来的时间我就一直花费在了寻找Smith太太口中的Brown先生的住址这件事上。我得承认我对方向一直都不是很敏感，在街巷间穿梭也向来不是我的长处。我的长处是写作，记得么？我就该整日整日地待在家里，嗅着刺鼻的墨水，把手指弄得黑乎乎的，然后奋笔完成我的大作，那样才是我正确的生活状态。

 

噢！我找到了！Brown先生的房子！屋门左边放着黑陶土罐的房子！那个弯着腰的男人就是Brown先生吗？噢……他的头发已经快要掉光了！看看他的那个大肚子！他是把整个冬天的存粮都吃掉了吗？他看见我了。

 

或许我能依照这个写出故事，他们也许可以成为我的故事的主人翁。一个农夫家的女人和工匠师傅的偷情的故事。好吧，我得承认我的灵感不在这里。

 

后来我又去Wilson先生那里打了散工，晚上是我去小酒馆里喝一杯的时候，这也可以说是我的一个小习惯，我总是期许自己能够在酒精或是酒馆里来来往往的顾客身上找到灵感的。虽然每天的运气都并不很好，你几乎可以说每晚发生的事都是那么的无聊并且是千篇一律的，但是今天是不同的。每天一成不变的生活似乎在今天真的有所改观，模式被打破了。更确切的说，是酒馆老板的酒坛被我打破了。

 

拜这个酒坛和长期以来的贫困所赐，尽管不用赔钱，我却被相识的老板留下来以工作来赔偿损失。或许很久之后的某一天我会暗自庆幸于这一天的机缘，但是此时的我却并不能够体会。我只知道用抱怨这间酒馆要洗的杯子太多和那些呕吐在了酒馆里面的客人的酒量都太差拉打发漫长的工作时间。

 

当然，既然我说过这一天是特别的，那么它肯定不会就这么轻易地就迎来它的终结。因为在最后打扫老板的工作间的时候，我找到了这样一件在未来的日子里，永久地被我视作了珍宝的东西。那是在我百无聊赖地擦洗地面然后疲累地后仰的时候，这件东西就突然被我撞得摔在了地上，发出啪嗒的清脆响声。我回过头，满心担忧自己是不是又打坏了什么东西的时候，就看到它静静地躺在那里，风尘仆仆的。

 

它像是有股魔力一样地引着我伸出手捡起它，拍去它表面的灰尘。

 

“你喜欢这个？”

 

“什么？”老板是什么时候出现在我身后的我已经不知道了，但是他望着我手里的东西的眼神让我知道他刚刚所说，指的是这样东西。“我想是的，先生。”

 

“你可以把它拿走。”

 

“您说什么？”

 

“你可以把它带回去，并且不用还给我。这就是我说的。”

 

我看着老板走到他那张长长的木书桌后面，嘴巴张大得说不出话来。后来我明白了我那时候是欣喜，但是当时，我满心以为这是错愕。“这是真的吗？先生！我……我不知道该怎么说……真的真的太感谢您了！谢谢！谢谢！主会保佑您的！”

 

“好了好了，你先回去吧！时间也不早了。”老板挥了挥手，示意我可以离开。这当然也是我现在最想要的！离开！对！离开！但是，我先得做这件事。

 

拂去手中那个厚重玩意表面的灰尘，陈旧的字迹就带着他古朴的肃穆从饱经沧桑的封皮中显现出来。

 

亚瑟的航海日志。

 

这也是故事的开始。

 

天气、船舶状况、航行情况，亚瑟的航海日记和别的航海日志没有什么太大的差别。然而我不知道这是不是我的幻觉，又或者是属于作家的直觉？我深知这本日记会有它的不同，因为仅仅只是摊开这样粗糙老旧的封皮，我就能闻到天空的湛蓝、海洋的咸湿以及在空中飘荡着身形的海鸥无休止的长鸣。

 

 **出海的第一天**

 **天气很好，我们终于出海了。**

 **我得说我期盼这个日子已经很久了，很高兴天气没有在今天为难我们，当然除了出海前港口的老太婆。我以前从来不知道船员出海之前要找家人来向他们吐口水这样的习俗，听起来很怪对吧？说实话我也不信，这是Scott船长告诉我的，但我觉得那女人朝大胡子吐口水根本就是因为他昨晚因为醉酒和晚归而忘记了跟她欢爱。**

 **早晨登船的时候父亲没有过来，他只派了Gaius过来给我送行。向来都是他的风格不是么？如果我没有带回他想要的金子和新的土地，他根本就不会正眼瞧我。**

 

在这里，他的字迹突然变得迷糊起来，或许是船只晃动了一下，也可能是船长叫他去工作，让他涂掉了原本想要写下来的字句。Arthur合上手中的笔记，在晃动着的船身上站起来。带着咸味的海风扫过他的头顶，吹乱了他满头炫金的短发，散落在深蓝色的眸子上。他的父亲是个严格的人，但是就连他，也不得不承认，这个孩子继承了海神的眼睛。

 

把笔记本夹在腋下，Arthur小跑着赶到船长的面前，整理好严肃的神色来听取船长的安排。刚刚出海的船员们总是最为忙碌的。Arthur站直身子去听的时候周身的水手们也在尽力闹出最大的响动。在相较更为正常的工作的进程中，小个子被甲板上的铁钩绊住摔了一跤，打碎了手里的罐子，刀疤就用一只胳膊把他提了起来，向他咧开嘴露出了自己凶恶的表情，与此同时，升帆的黄牙就在桅杆上坐着大笑。说实话Arthur并没有怎么听清船长的言论，他好奇地盯着船员们每一个小小的细节，像是极力吸取着他的见闻并将他们转化成为他身体的一部分。

 

船舶在经过了很长一段时间的喧嚣之后终于回归了平静，而与此同时，他们的船只也总算是进入了常规的航行。水手们分好工开始对船舱和甲板进行清扫，并且可以看到他们娴熟地整理起渔网为接下来的航行做好准备。Arthur是不用做这些的，于是他就抱起了他珍贵的笔记开始了他在船舱内部的小小旅行。

 

 **Aeolus可以说是我见过的最大的一艘船了。以前，学士们告诉父亲她的安全性的时候我并不怎么相信，但是当我身处在这样的船舱的时候，我想我并没有什么怀疑的理由了。**

 **船员们忙碌着清扫和整理的工作，还有少量的人员控制船只的方向，一切看起来井然有序。他们当然也不会忘记在工作的同时说些简单的调笑和属于海员们之间的荤段子，偶尔会有人向我举起他们的酒囊。**

 **这艘船的底舱就有三层，足以装下我们这次出海的五十三个人了。在第二层的中间还有个大厅可以供船员们聚在一起举行一个小型的宴会，虽然我很怀疑一群男人在一起，宴会还能有什么乐趣可言。**

 

“殿下！”男人的叫唤声打断了他的思绪，Arthur从靠着墙面的姿势站直身子，再次把铅笔夹在了笔记当中。“船长说一会儿就可以开饭了。”

 

“知道了，我马上就过去。”

 

跑来送信的船员就是之前的小个子，他说话的时候嘴里的门牙露出来，已经是断了一半的样子了。是刚刚摔的那一跤的缘故还是他原本就是这样呢？Arthur或许无法弄清，因为他以前并没有怎么注意船员们的口腔。或许他应该为接下来的午餐担忧，但是不管怎么说，他只是呼了一口气就走了出去。

 

 **一天的时间比我想象中要漫长。我想这或许是因为我们今天还没有遇到什么大的风浪。不过这是好事不是么？如果真的遇到风浪，我们就有麻烦了。**

 **我现在坐在自己房间的窗子边，外面的月光很好。今晚也是个晴天，我想就算是守夜的船员们也该能睡个好觉。**

 **夜晚的海面是一种我以前从来没有见到过的深蓝色，银白的月光洒在上面，偶尔会有粼粼的波光反射到我的窗子上。海面上的波浪晃动着翻滚起来，尽管不算大浪，却还是给人汹涌的感觉。但我知道这对于有大风浪的日子来讲已经是很平静的了。**

 **以往我也在晚上喜欢看海，坐在沙滩地上，海风比什么时候都要凉快。有时远处会有昏暗的油灯的光点，但是那也阻止不了整个海面看起来的深黑。不像现在。我想我该睡了，毕竟时间已经不早了。但是我觉得我有点失眠。是因为航海并没有我想象中那么刺激的缘故么？**

 **希望明天能够有点新鲜的事情。**

 

眼前的光线晃动了一下，我放下手中的笔记才发现木桌上油灯的灯芯已经瘫软下来。我得找个东西来挑灯芯才行。看来我是很久没有坐在案前读书了，否则我怎么连一根小木棍也这么难找到？明天或许还得去添些灯油过来。

 

光线总算又明亮起来，灯油燃烧的气味熏得人有些难受。我也该睡了，毕竟时间已经不早了。但是我还不想睡，我知道这个故事还没有真正开始。尽管我还没能看到后面，但我知道这次的航海不会一直平平淡淡的。

 

想到这里我的心情就更加振奋起来。是的，我不能去睡。我感觉好极了！明天又不用早起工作，我为什么要早睡呢？在我知道我可以发现更多有趣的故事之前？我就是个穷光蛋！早睡晚睡又有什么区别？我要看下去！我要看下去！

 

 **出海的第二天**

 **唤醒我的是早晨的阳光。我们终于进入深海海域了。举目望去的海洋更加广阔平静，天空的颜色也更加湛蓝，云朵白得不可思议。我们周围没有岛屿也没有别的船只，什么都没有。**

 **海风的味道很不错，我坐在甲板上甚至都能闻到淡淡的鱼腥味儿了。看来我们今天会有好的收成。不远处的天空终于出现了一团小小的黑点，我想那是海鸥。对！它们真的是海鸥！不用靠很近我就能听见它们响亮的鸣叫声了。它们很快飞近了船只，速度快得我都难以相信。海鸥们鸣叫着在我的头顶上盘旋，偶尔还能看见它们俯冲到海面上捉那些跳起的鱼的场面。**

 

“您是在写信么？”

 

“什么？”突然出现的声音打断了手上的动作，Arthur回过头看向站到身边的男人。

 

“我是说您在写信么？”这是船上的大副，一个胡子拉碴，但眼光深邃的男人。

 

“噢不，不算是……为什么这么问？”Arthur合上了笔记，歪着脑袋去看那个人。

 

“没什么，如果您真的是在写信的话，我只是想提醒一下您，我们没办法送信回去。”男人挑了挑眉毛。

 

Arthur低下头笑起来，眼角的褶皱轻轻叠起，“我知道……我知道。我是说，有谁会想在海上写信呢？”他摇摇头，“这不是信。是我的……私人的东西。”

 

“好吧。”大副笑了笑，提起了自己的酒囊。

 

“Arthur Pendragon.”Arthur向男人伸出了右手。男人垂下视线看了看，脸上明显露出了不解的神情。但是过了一会儿，他还是笑着握住了Arthur的手说道，“Jack Thompson，这艘船的大副。”

 

“Jack！过来一下！”Scott船长在后面叫起来了，大副就再次向Arthur抬了抬手中的酒囊，转身离开。

 

船员们又要开始撒网了，整个船只在这样的早晨就因为工作而活跃起来。今天Arthur就不能再无所事事地坐在某个船舱里或者是甲板上在自己的笔记上涂涂写写了，他知道自己得帮点忙，否则这次的出海又会像是某次贵族出行一样无趣。

 

船员们从上午一直持续到午饭的莫名激动的理由终于在下午的到来的时候传到了Arthur的耳朵里。船员们时而紧张的低语和写在脸上的兴奋挑起了Arthur的好奇，他不得不走到甲板边上加入水手们的对话。

 

“你们在聊些什么？”Arthur问道。

 

船员们很快低下了头，原本活跃的气氛似乎在他加入的那一刻起就注定要消失殆尽。

 

“别这样，我只是过来聊聊。”Arthur拍了拍坐在身边的一个水手的肩膀，那个人就明显瑟缩了一下。

 

“没什么，殿下。我们只是闲聊。”站在Arthur对面的瘦高个儿插进话来，在脸上堆起一个僵硬的笑容。

 

“我们在谈论美人鱼，殿下。”另一个水手刚一开口，立刻就遭到了其他人制止的眼神。

 

Arthur的视线在这圈人里扫视了一番，水手们就纷纷低下了头。“美人鱼是么？听起来很有意思，能多跟我说说么？”

 

低着头的水手们慢慢抬起视线，私下交换了几个眼神之后，他们才渐渐发出了声音，“传说我们现在所在的海域有美人鱼，殿下。”鼓着大眼睛的男人胆怯地望着Arthur，似乎随时准备承受住来自于贵族的嘲讽。

 

“你可以直接叫我Arthur的。”金发男人笑了笑，转头看向身边的所有人，“你们都可以直接叫我Arthur的。”

 

没有人回答，Arthur就抿了抿嘴唇，“或许我们可以继续美人鱼的话题？”刚刚鼓起的勇气似乎仍旧处在被他的插话打断的状态，Arthur就试着开口道：“比如……他们看起来是什么样子？”

 

“我倒是听说她们看起来美极了！”总算按捺不住沉默的水手说出声来，“传说美人鱼都有绝世的容颜！很久以前，有船只经过这片海域的时候，很多水手都只是看到了她们的笑容就被勾去了魂魄。还有传言说，她们光是靠一双眼睛就能要人的命！”

 

“你这说得也太夸张了。”有人反驳道。

 

“不夸张不夸张！我也听过！说是美人鱼喜欢在月圆之夜出来勾引男人，她们会用她们迷人的微笑来引诱水手，然后把他们拖到海底去交配最后把他们吃掉！”

 

“或许有时候顺序还会反过来？”满口黄牙的水手嗤笑道。

 

“嘿！我不是在开玩笑！”

 

水手们立刻发出了响亮的哄笑声。

 

“你们有人见过么？”

 

这句话突然打断了笑闹着的水手，大家朝着声音的方向望过去，就看见Thompson大副向他们走来。

 

水手们的沉默回答了他的问题。

 

“也许我们可以在这趟旅行当中捉一只上来！”站在远处的水手攀上桅杆叫嚷起来，周遭就立刻爆发出了欢呼声。

 

“可是我们要怎么捉呢？我们甚至从来没见过她们。”

 

“好吧，伙计们，我们就像平时钓鱼一样，”大副笑着说。“我们得先下饵。”他顿了顿才继续说道，“有谁知道美人鱼喜欢什么吗？”

 

人群再次安静下来，但是不间断的窃窃私语却不曾停止。

 

“听说美人鱼喜欢听歌。”终于有人高声说道。

 

低声的探讨再次伸展开来。

 

“我倒是有个主意，”Thompson说道，“伙计们，让王子殿下给我们唱首歌怎么样？”

 

“什么？”一直保持沉默的Arthur终于出声了。水手们也借着大副的话欢呼起来。

 

“是的是的，我们都想听听王子的歌声！”

 

“但是我不会……”

 

“来一首吧！来一首吧！”水手们起哄道。

 

“好吧……”终于承受不住这么多人的哄闹，Arthur笑着摇摇头答应了。

 

船舶仍然在摇晃，王子就背靠着甲板周围的护栏，将视线投向了远空。简单的歌谣在海面上响起，海风在吹乱王子的金发的时候也将歌声传到了远方。飘动在海面上的，清浅沉郁的嗓音和古老的情歌唤醒了沉睡的爱意，每一个聆听着的人都无法不为之动容。暖黄的阳光之下，金发王子在船沿上露出俊美的容颜，歌声美好得不似真实。

 

当上古的语言和婉转的曲调在空气中蔓延，飘扬，所有人都只能侧耳倾听，于是当它们结束，都没有人回过神来。

 

“嘿，你们认为这样的歌能引来美人鱼吗？”第一个清醒过来的人用低沉的语调打破了寂静，随即才引来同伴们轻轻的笑声。

 

Arthur这才明白，他上当了。

 

远处的天空中浮着一大片黑色的云雾，有经验的船员一眼便可以看出来，那是暴风雨来临的象征。船上轻松的气氛立刻被转换成了肃穆和紧绷，很快水手们就在呼吼声中跑向了各自的岗位。当黑云漂浮到他们的上空的时候，整个天色都阴沉下来，上一刻的晴天到了现在几乎变成了完全的黑夜。海风不再宁谧美好，而是变得凛冽尖锐。原本明蓝色的海水也在此时变得黑暗深沉，在狂风中掀起惊涛骇浪。

 

 **这是我第一次遭遇暴风。**

 **船员们交互的喊声几乎微不可闻，尽管每个人都用尽全力地在嘶吼。**

 **船身晃动得很厉害，船员们在甲板上根本无法找到一个平稳的位置保持站立。那些有固定岗位的人会尽力在附近抓住一个船上的物体避免自己在船体倾斜的时候掉出船外，而那些被安排着递送东西的船员则根本无法移动脚步。他们之中有些是多次出海的船员，经验让他们学会了在晃动和不平稳中找到某一个平衡点去站立和跑动，但是即使是这样，移动仍然是一件非常困难的事。**

 **我也不例外。**

 **我想要帮忙，但是维持站立本身就已经是一件不可能任务了。磅礴的大雨倾盆而落，海中的浪潮像是巨大的猛兽一样攻击我们的船只，闪电在我们的头顶接二连三地发出巨响。开始那些浪潮还不算太大，但是当飓风不断加强，暴雨和大浪猛烈地从头顶扑上甲板，我们的头被撞得生疼。海水和雨水流进眼里，热辣辣的疼痛让人无法不闭上眼睛。大家相互呼吼的时候，海水流进嘴里，口腔里就充满了海盐的味道。**

 **最后的滔天的巨浪出现在了我们的视野里，我们的大船在那海浪里看起来根本就是一叶扁舟。有一瞬间我以为我们的船只会被那浪翻进大海，我以为我们死定了……**

 **幸运的是，如果我死了，我就不会在这里记录这件事了不是么？**

 **我们的船最终还是存活下来了。在大浪来临之前船长Scott顺利地掉转了船只的方向，让她不至在浪中被击毁。所有的船员在幸存下来之后都很兴奋。事实上，不只是兴奋。没有人能够用语言形容出当时的心情。大家欢笑呼吼着拥抱彼此，仿佛在一瞬间成了世界上最亲密的家人。**

 **在经过了那片云区之后，阳光又再次眷顾了我们。船员们扯动着湿透的衣衫在阳光下歌唱、跳舞，欢快像是之前的海浪一样席卷了整个船只。**

 **然而静谧在船员们看见了一样东西的一刻降临了。**

 **或许并不能说是一件东西——**

 **我们捕到了一条人鱼。**

 

船员们惊异地盯着那个在甲板上不断挣扎的身体，他拥有人类的相貌和上身，但同时也有鱼类的尾巴。他被某张老旧的渔网所束缚，仿佛雪白的肌肤被缠上了墨绿色的藤蔓。甲板上漫起的海水浸泡着他，使他不至干涸。或许他是被刚才的巨浪打到船上来的，又恰巧被什么渔人的网给逮到了。就算没有人出声，答案也已经出现在每一个船员的心中。它是一条人鱼——唯一与传言的有隙的是——他是雄性。

 

看到这里的时候我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛！他们真的捉到了一条人鱼？就在他们一天都在讨论这件事的时候？这简直太不可思议了！虽然我知道这趟旅程一定会发生一件有趣的事，却没有料到是这样惊天动地的！他们后来干了什么？他们把它带回来了？为什么没有别的人提到过呢？天哪！我不知道该说什么或是怎么办了！我唯一可以确定的是——我现在不能睡觉。

 

 **那个小家伙在甲板上挣扎了很久，他的身体看起来和人类没有什么差别，但是显然他的手臂并不能如同人类那样运用自如。他的长长的，取代了人类双腿的尾巴在木板上拍得啪啪作响，船只因为刚刚经历的风暴而积蓄了一定的海水，我想这也是他它现在还没有干涸的原因。**

 **实话实说，看到一个接近于人类的生物被渔网网住，我们都很有立刻帮它解开绳索的冲动。但是事实上，很长一段时间都没有船员敢于靠近它。我们就看着这样一个像孩子一样的人鱼被束缚在那里，每个人的神情都冷漠得可怕。**

 **船员们商讨着把它放到船舱第二层的宴会厅里去，因为只有那里有足够的空间而且大厅正中正好有一个两人高的玻璃水池。他们用了六个船员来抬动它的身体，尽力不要把它弄伤。并不是说它有多么重，事实上他的上身长度与成年男子很接近，唯一加重搬动难度的就是它不断拍动着的尾巴。**

 **船员们很兴奋，大家都谈论着就算这次的旅行无法找到新的大陆和黄金，光是把这条人鱼进献给国王就足以受赏了。有更多的船员慌张地打来海水添满水池，但不得不承认要把这么个乱动的家伙扔进去并不是件容易的事。**

 **直到把它抗到水池边大家才松开了渔网，这个小家伙就被扔了进去。**

 **我得说，他是我这一生见过的最美丽的生物。**

 **天哪！没有人可以想象世间竟然还会存在这样的美丽。浓密的海藻般的深黑色头发，白皙如雪的肌肤和精致的躯体。他的眉毛、鼻梁、嘴唇，我根本找不到可以形容它们的词汇！我只能张大嘴巴，在心里一遍一遍地默念太美了太美了。他的皮肤是那样光滑、柔软，他在水中游动的时候那种协调的美感……实在是太优雅了。**

 **但最不可思议的还是他的眼睛。**

 **眼睛，我怎么可以忘了那双眼睛？**

 **我从没有见过那样的蓝色。那是真正的海洋的颜色。现在要我去描述已经是不可能的了。向上帝发誓，我在看着那双眼睛的时候无法思考任何事。我只能记起被他的那双眸子凝视的时候的感觉……那种撼动魂魄的惊世的美丽……噢！在上帝亲手雕琢的孩子面前，我的词汇贫乏得可笑！**

 **只有他的尾巴能让我回忆起他不是人类。但是即使是这样也无法破坏他在我心中的美好——事实上，还会增色不少。他的整个尾巴都是淡银色的，但是最引人瞩目的却是尾巴底端的一抹艳红。那抹红色可以紧紧抓住每个人的视线，没有人可以凭借自己的意志把它挪开。**

 

眼睛突然滑到了鼻梁上，我得把它推上去。可是我的眼睛有点疼了，我是不是应该休息一下？但是，他们找到了人鱼，他们还准备饲养它？这真是太不可思议了！到底有多美呢？噢！真希望我也在那儿！这个王子真是白痴！他怎么会形容不出人鱼的美貌？不然我就能看得更清楚些了。噢！要是我在那儿！要是我在那儿！好吧……如果我也在那儿，却也无法描摹出人鱼的美貌，我就不能在这里说这样的风凉话了。

 

我想我还是该给自己来杯咖啡，那样我就能更精神地欣赏接下来的故事了。可是我真的有咖啡么？好吧，还是来杯凉水吧，我相信它们一样提神。我有些迫不及待想要知道接下来的故事了，还是让凉水等一会儿吧。

 

 **直到所有人都意识到自己在傻愣着盯着一条人鱼的时候大家都干涩地笑起来，船员们很快恢复了他们热闹的本性，开始欢呼着庆祝着出海以来的第一个收获。但是人鱼的神情却一直十分惊恐。或许是刚刚我太过注意他的容貌了，没有意识到他的神色是那样畏惧。他不断尝试着来回游动，想要突破这个透明的束缚，然而四面八方都是隐形的墙壁。他的速度很快，但那只是让他以更加疼痛的力道撞上水池而已。**

 **他恐慌得不成样子，每一个大声的欢笑和吆喝都会让他无所适从。他奋力地摆动鱼尾在水池中上下蹿动，然而这一切都是没有用处的。船员们看见他的动作只是更加开心地大笑，似乎认为他们找到了一个爱动的宠物。**

 **最后他终于累了，可是惊恐还埋藏在他的眼里。他在水池的一个角落里瑟缩着颤抖，长长的尾巴无力的耷拉着，却还是因为惧怕而维持着蜷缩的姿势。他把双臂抱在胸前，难过得像是快要流泪。**

 **船员们的喧嚣大概持续了两个小时，到最后也是Scott船长的怒吼才让他们乖乖回到了自己的房间。**

 **我当然也随着人群离开了。可是回到房间之后我满脑子都是他的脸，美丽、精致，却又悲伤得快要破碎。我无法就这样入睡，我也无法就这样忘却……**

 **我想我该去看看他，人群离开之后他们也一定带走了油灯！他一个人在黑暗里会不会害怕？噢！别傻了！他之前就已经有够害怕了！但是就那样一个人待着会很寂寞不是么？可是明天我还有工作，明天……**

 **我要去看看他。**

 

举着油灯的王子轻轻推开厚重的木门，尽管已经足够小心，木门嘎吱的响声还是把他吓了一跳。Arthur回头看了看走廊，没有人发现他来了这里。

 

Arthur尽快走进大厅关上了木门，这才安下心来，迈起步字去寻找淹没在了黑暗当中的身影。

 

“嘿，你在哪儿？太黑了，我有点儿看不见。”Arthur轻声说道。

 

话音还没完全落下他就听到了水池里的响动，Arthur把油灯举高，这才发现人鱼已经蜷缩在了另一个角落——那个离他最远的角落。

 

“你还好么？”Arthur问着的时候上前了一步，人鱼显然露出了更为惊恐的神情。他努力地向后退去，却因为水池壁而无法移动。连Arthur都看得出他的后背一定被挤得很疼。

 

“好了好了……”伸出双手对向他，停下了脚步，“我不会再上前了，好么？你别怕。”他缓缓放下手中的油灯把它安置在地上，接着又盘起腿坐在了木质地板上。人鱼或许明白了他不会再靠近的动作，这才有些安心地放松了身体。

 

“或许我们可以聊聊。”Arthur尽力露出一个和善的微笑，“你知道，我不会伤害你的。”

 

人鱼换上了防备的表情，像是不明白Arthur的意图。

 

“我是说，也许你能告诉我你的名字？”Arthur对着他点了点头，人鱼仍旧没有要回答的意思。

 

或许他并不像传言中那样善于使用人类的语言。Arthur皱了皱眉头，伸出一只手指指向自己，“我的名字叫，Arthur。你的名字？”

 

人鱼也皱起了眉头。

 

或许他们的表情还是可以起到一点交流作用的，Arthur这样想到。“也许我可以……”Arthur用手支撑着自己站起来，人鱼马上就变得紧绷了。他再次露出惊慌的表情，做出想要用力把自己的背挤出水池的样子，“嘿嘿嘿……冷静点儿……我这就走了，好么？我会给你留下这盏灯，这样就不会太黑了。”Arthur向人鱼伸出手掌，脚步就慢慢向后退去。直到退到门口他才放下了手心，“我走了，你待在这儿自己保重好么？”他反手打开门，将半个身子都退出去，最后像是还是不放心，他回过头望向了灯火照出的水池里淡淡的身影，“晚安。”

 

 **出海的第三天**

 **我们找到了陆地。**

 

船只在靠近浅海区的地方停下来，船员们登上小船，准备上岸。

 

“您就留守在船上吧，殿下。”Scott船长在看到第三艘小艇驶向岸边的时候说道。

 

“什么？不！我要下去。”Arthur上前一步，和船长并排站着。

 

“别跟我争论了，殿下。岸上有什么我们谁也不知道。让水手们去查看吧，您应该留在这里，这是保证安全的最好办法。”Scott船长转过身对上Arthur的目光。

 

“你刚刚说什么？”Arthur眯起眼睛，“你说‘别跟我争论’，那是命令么？船长先生？”他在最后几个词上加重了语气，原本急躁的眼神也变得平静。

 

Scott船长后退了几步，将右手抚在左胸上向他鞠了一躬，接着便回身走向了船舱。他不会在有消息之前出来了。

 

Arthur站在甲板上看着Scott离开的背影，转头望向接连离开大船的小艇叹了口气。他用双手握住船沿，眼里是一闪而逝的落寞。

 

 **因为不必下船，我就干脆到宴会厅去看人鱼。**

 **再次来到船舱的第二层，心情已经不似以往。从前并不知道多次刻意走到同一个地方有什么乐趣，现在却能感觉到一种更为特别的东西。每一条回廊，每一个转角，突然都变得熟悉而亲切。空气里漂浮着木头和油漆的味道，双手在门上的触觉都变得温馨。**

 **木门嘎吱的声音过后，人鱼的脸就出现在了视线之中。他仍旧会因为我的到来而紧张，却已经找不到昨晚的恐惧了。放置在地上的煤油灯没有挪动过，灯油也已经燃尽了。好在船舱在白天会有更多的烛火，让我得以用它们点亮房间里的壁灯。**

 **当整个宴会厅都被暖黄的火光浸满的时候，人鱼的身体就变得清晰可见起来。贴着以深绿为底色布满金色藤蔓的布料的墙壁使得这个房间看起来更像是海底的宫殿，而漂浮在水池正中的人鱼就成了海底的精灵。我现在相信，当一个人用更为理智和仔细的态度去欣赏一件美好的事物的时候，会发现更多不可思议的细节了。比如，他的肌肤在水中的样子比我初次见到时还要光滑，他的脸庞在透明的水纹里看起来像是月色的苍白，还有他瘦削得可以露出骨骼的肩膀和背脊。我想要靠近些，但是人鱼的畏惧使我却步。我尝试着跟他交流才慢慢降低他对我的防备。**

 **这天我们说了很多话，虽然大多数的交流都是我单方面的。**

 

“还记得我么？Arthur？”在点亮了所有的壁灯之后，Arthur小心翼翼地走到宴会厅内面远离大门的那一侧找了个位置站好，“我是昨晚给你带来了灯的那个？”他试探地问着，看见人鱼戒备地把双臂抱在了胸前。

 

“你昨晚没告诉我你的名字，”Arthur来回走动起来，“还是说你们的族类都没有名字？”他站定在偏离水池的一个点上，看见人鱼在水中晃动着尾巴把身体调整到面对他的方向，“你会说英语么？我听说人鱼是会说话的。”

 

人鱼显然没有回应。他长长的身体漂浮在玻璃缸里，让Arthur不得不仰着头去看他。

 

“你们人鱼是怎么交流的呢？”Arthur学者他的样子把手臂抱到胸前，“让我猜猜，你们的语言是不是这样的？”他突然站住，转过身对向水池，将嘴巴撅起来发出尖利的鸣叫。人鱼很快被他吓得瑟缩起来，Arthur就咧开嘴对他笑，“噢，我忘了，那是海豚。”

 

似乎是看见了Arthur突然露出来的笑容，人鱼在水中不解地眨起眼睛。长而浓密的睫毛带起水波的流动，在池里漾出水纹。

 

Arthur怔了怔，灿烂的笑容慢慢收起。他的脸颊有些发热，渐渐也就烧起了红晕。“还是说人鱼应该是这样的？”他将嘴巴撅成O形，对着空气弹动喉咙。如果在水里做一样的动作，应该就能看见咕噜着滚出来的晶莹的气泡了。人鱼在他的动作之后收了收下巴，湛蓝色眼睛里的紧张已经被好奇所取代。

 

这样无意义却又漫长的对话不知道过了多久，人鱼的反应在进展到“好奇”这一步之后也再没有什么变化。说实话Arthur已经快要想放弃了。

 

“你以前一定没有离开过海洋，对吧？”Arthur将手垂到身体两侧呼出一口气，“那你肯定有很多东西都没见过。你知道坎伯里山脉和温德米尔湖吗？”Arthur抿了抿嘴，炫耀似地说着，看见人鱼露出了困惑的表情。他像是突然想到了什么一样四下张望起来，最后终于在某个老旧的木柜里找到了几张发黄的纸张和铅笔。“我可以画给你看。”找到纸笔之后的王子随即席地坐下，开始了一脸专注的创作。他那么认真地在纸上涂画着，池里的人鱼就不安地来回游动起来。

 

作画的时间并不算长，王子很快就完成了他的大作，露出一脸骄傲的笑容。他敏捷地从地上站起来，大步走向了水池的方向。人鱼猛然的退却让他想起了自己还没有完成任务的现状，王子就放慢脚步，朝人鱼的方向举起了图画，“别紧张，好么？我只是想拿这个给你看，我不会伤害你的。”他小心地挪动着细碎的步子，用自己所知道的最慢的速度靠近了水池。每走一步他都能感觉到人鱼渐渐减轻的抗拒，以至于当他真的走到了水池边上的时候自己都难以相信。

 

Arthur将图画贴在玻璃上，漂浮在水池中央的人鱼就缓缓靠过来。他专注地盯着陈旧纸张上不怎么精细的线条和几乎偏向于意向派的画作，湛蓝色的眼眸浅浅扩开，干净的侧脸美好无暇。

 

“你喜欢图画？”Arthur不知道自己用了多大的力气才出声打破了此时的宁静，他看见人鱼在自己开口的一刻猛地退回到水池中央，再次换上了戒备的神色。“我还会画别的，”他慌乱地补充道，尽管清楚自己的水平也就只能哄得一只人鱼开心了，“我还会画很多东西，你要看吗？”

 

他当然不必等人鱼的回答。Arthur将剩余的纸张平铺在水池的玻璃壁上，举起双手就直接画起来。但是这次，他的创作似乎遇到了不小的困难。人鱼在水中不解地看着金发王子的表情由兴奋，到尴尬，到紧张到慌乱再到最后的手足无措，最后才看见他用手臂擦着汗转过了纸张。

 

“我本来想给你画一只灰背隼的，可是我想也只有头的部分才能画得像点儿了……”他微微皱着眉头，脸上的欣喜已经更多地转化成了窘迫。人鱼缓缓地游到池边，开始神情专注地打量起纸张上唯一的物体。

 

“这本来该是一只灰背隼的……现在可能有点看不出来……”Arthur再次出声的时候才注意到了人鱼闪闪发亮的眼眸，他这次并没有因为Arthur的语言而退开。“你喜欢这个？”Arthur尽量压低嗓音问道。

 

人鱼没有理他，视线却像是被什么给牢牢地所在了画纸上。

 

“我想我知道该叫你什么了。”Arthur的嘴角扬起微笑，“Merlin.”

 

 **今天我给他取了一个名字。我知道这有点傻可是……这种给他取名字的感觉……就像是把他据为己有了一样……以前知道Morgana给自己的猎狗取名我还笑话过她，可是现在我才明白，这种独占的感觉是如此美妙。我当然不是说他就像一条猎狗！他永远也不可能被拿来跟那些东西相比较的。他美好得不似来源于凡世，又怎么能跟这里的物种相比较？**

 **Merlin，我的Merlin……**

 

在海上航行到第四天的晚上，月亮升起的时候，再次从海岸上探险归来的船员们终于确信了这座海中孤岛除了树叶什么也没有。他们拖着疲惫的身躯回到船舱，用震耳欲聋的呼吼和欢笑宣称着他们此行的英勇和无畏，直到他们纷纷醉倒在自己的呕吐物中才陆续回到自己的房间呼呼大睡。当Arthur站在他们身边的时候，甚至没有人注意到王子脸上阴沉的表情。

 

于是在这一切发生之后，Arthur就待在了船舱二层的宴会厅当中，背靠着水池坐在地上，金发的脑袋无力地贴着玻璃壁。

 

“我知道他们都瞧不起我。”他垂着脑袋，声音里是满满的沮丧，“今天他们还是没让我上岸。理由竟然和昨天一样。”他皱起眉头，搭在腿弯上的手心捏紧了一些。

 

“我知道他们都觉得我是个没用的王子殿下，娇生惯养的贵族。他们都觉得只要我一离开我的金鸟笼就一定会伤得体无完肤——当然，前提是他们都认为我是一只金丝雀。”他无奈地嘲讽了一句，嘴角扬起了笑容。

 

Arthur微微抬起头，瞳孔散开将视线移到远处。原本就安静的房间突然变得寂静无声，没有了王子的低语，这里就像是成了无人的境地。他眨了眨眼睛，像是想到了些什么。

 

“我父亲一直都对我很严格。从四岁的时候开始我就没再比父亲的骑士们起晚过了。每天的练习都很艰苦，指跟的伤是最难受的部分。如果是冬天倒也还好，血会很快冻住，手也会因为寒冷失去知觉。但是一到夏天，汗水和蚊虫让那些皮肉变得非常容易感染，那种又疼又痒的感觉，让人想把心掏出来！

 

“我不想让父亲失望，但我也从没见过他为我感到欣慰的表情。百姓们认为我和其他的贵族子弟一样一无是处，我的练习，我的比赛，什么都不能改变他们心中的想法。我想向他们证明我拥有带领、统治他们的能力，可是它们看起来都是徒劳的。”他的音调沉下去，握紧的拳头上也可以看见发白的指节了，“他们照样瞧不起我，认为我的刻苦训练是惺惺作态，就算是亲眼看见了我的练习的那些骑士、佣人们也认为我只不过是日子过得太舒坦了想要出点汗调剂一下生活。”Arthur的声音抬高了些，他提了提下巴，喉咙里发出冷笑。

 

“Arthur……”

 

王子被突然的声音吓了一跳，他猛地转头望向紧闭的大门，在确认了没有旁人进来过的迹象之后才放心地舒出一口气。他转而又望向了水池，放下心来之后的神色逐渐变成了悲伤。

 

“Merlin你知道么，今天是我妈妈的忌日。”

 

 **出海的第四天**

 **我跟人鱼说了很多话，很多从来没有跟别人提起的话。我想这或许是因为他没办法回答我，也或许是我在心底里无法确定他能否听得懂。**

 

无力地坐在地上的王子垂下脑袋，眼角是无法辨别的阴影。他没有注意到身后的水池里，黑发的人鱼漂浮在水纹中央，美丽的尾巴优雅地舒展着。他将双手的掌心贴在玻璃内壁上，低垂的视线沉落于王子柔软的金发，久久没有离开。

 

 **出海的第五天**

 **平静于我们本该像是被捧在手心的珍宝，然而我们把它想得太过理所当然。我们早该料到的，世界上没有不用偿还的账单。**

 **于是平静在傍晚来临之际终于被打断，我们的船遭到了攻击。**

 

“我早该想到的……今晚是月圆之夜……”在船只猛烈地晃动中船长Scott紧紧抓住手边唯一的固体喊道。

 

“你说什么？”人群不断发出的惨叫淹没了Arthur的声音，他攀附在船舱通向甲板的门框上问道。

 

“我是说，今晚是月圆之夜！人鱼交配的时间！”船长再次呼喝起来。

 

水手们疯狂地在甲板上来回跑动，他们有的还抱着枪支和器械，另外的人只是单纯地因为恐惧而胡乱地逃亡。整个船只像是不受控制地来回晃动，他们知道那是因为他们面对的是来自海底的敌人。

 

如果此时从空中俯瞰下去，就会发现在汪洋大海的某个点上，一艘亮着火光的船只周围被黑色的浪潮挤满，时时都有翻倒的危险。如果看得再仔细些，就会明白那些浪潮都是由人类没有见过的生灵所组成——她们是传说中的人鱼。

 

之所以用“她们”去称呼这些人鱼，那是因为无论你查看得多么细致，你都完全不可能找到一条雄性的人鱼。在这件事上，每一个受到了攻击的船员都可以用人格保证。

 

人鱼们在船底疯狂地推动着船只，另一部分则用手中不知是从哪里来的水生植物的藤蔓将甲板上的水手拉入海中。甲板上时时传来水手们此起彼伏的惨叫，来自于人鱼的狂怒叫嚣着捧起冰冷的月光，空中满圆的月亮像是宣判着他们的死亡。

 

“你们去看着人鱼！他一定是用什么方法把他的同类叫过来的！”Scott船长对着几个船员下令，他们便像是得到了圣令一样冲进了船舱。

 

“我跟他们一起去！”Arthur大喊着，便头也不回地冲向了宴会厅。

 

情况比他想象得还要糟糕。当他们一行人赶到宴会厅的时候，玻璃缸里的水几乎已经泼出来了一半，他们无措地看着人鱼尽力蜷缩身体，却又因为船身的晃动而被抛向另一边。

 

人鱼的攻击越发猛烈了，这一点就算是身处在船舱中的他们也可以感觉得到。因为当船只再一次晃动起来的时候，整个船身都猛地倾向了一边。水手们慌乱地摔作一团，身体不受控制地滑向船只倾斜的方向。只有Arthur，勉强地维持着原本的方位地趴在那里，因为他知道自己还有一件重要的事没有完成。

 

“Merlin！”Arthur大叫着，他担忧的事终于发生，船身倾斜的时候，Merlin的身体从高高的水池泼出来，如果直接摔到地上，就只有死路一条。

 

Arthur猛地跃过去伸出双手，在Merlin落地之前接住了他。

 

“天哪……”Arthur已经不记得双臂的疼痛了，他怔怔地看着被自己抱在怀里的Merlin，剧烈的喘息带动起胸口的起伏。

 

在船只终于回归平衡的时候，Arthur用最快的速度从地上站起来，抱着Merlin冲进了宴会厅。水手们也尾随着冲进来，在过多的海水流进房间之前关上了门。

 

然而意想不到的事情发生了。离开了水源的Merlin躺倒在Arthur怀中的身体突然出现了变化，他长长的尾巴脱力地伸展着，直到逐渐幻化成了人类的双腿。在目睹这一刻的时候所有人都怔住了，就这么足足凝视了五秒，水手们才疾速冲过来把Merlin从Arthur手中拖开，手忙脚乱地用绳子绑住了Merlin的双手，和双腿。

 

“殿下！我们得回甲板上去帮忙了。您能在这里看着他吗？”随行过来的船员们做出了这样的决定，他们并没有向Arthur征求意见的意思，只是随即结伴跑出了宴会厅。“不要解开绳子。”最后一个人在离开之前把头伸回来说道。

 

 **Merlin的鱼尾不见了，在离开水源之后他变成了与人类无异的生物——他拥有了双腿。我不知道他是怎么做到的，但是事实就摆在那里。**

 **拥有双腿之后的Merlin看起来更加漂亮了，当然我也喜欢他的鱼尾。只是，当他变成了人类小男孩的样子……我实在无法把他与人类区分开来。他的双腿和他身体其他部分一样拥有一种白皙艳丽的色彩，皮肤表面因为海水的滋养而仍旧泛起水光。他没有可以蔽体的衣物，所以就那么蜷缩在那里，像是一个羞赧的孩子。**

 

愣愣地站在一边的Arthur看着躺倒在地上蜷缩成一团的Merlin，终于意识到了他的异常。起先他还以为Merlin只是不习惯这样赤身裸体地呈现在旁人面前，但是后来他才注意到了属于Merlin脸上异样的潮红。

 

他慢慢走过去蹲在Merlin身边，小心翼翼地抚上Merlin的肩膀将他的身体翻转过来。突然出现在眼前的景象让他张大了嘴巴。满面潮红的Merlin丰润的唇瓣微微张开，脸上一直蔓延到胸口和耳根的红色漂亮得让人炫目。他的下身与人类无异的男性象征已经饱胀起来，喉咙底发出属于鱼类的鼓气声。

 

粗糙的麻绳已经在他的手腕和脚踝上摩擦出了红印，Arthur犹豫着伸出手，还是将它们解开了。刚刚摆脱束缚，Merlin就像是卸下了羞怯的伪装一样攀附上了Arthur的肩膀跪坐在地上。他用修长的手臂环住Arthur的脖子，接着便凑上嘴唇献上了自己湿凉的轻吻。明明不算是什么太过火辣的动作，却成了对Arthur最为有效的情药。他将微凉的舌头伸进Arthur的嘴里，双手像可以施展魔法一样解开了Arthur身上的衣物。

 

Arthur的脸也烧起来了。他猛地环住Merlin的腰身回应起这个吻，身体的温度突然变得灼烧。他顺着Merlin的唇角一路吻到脖颈、胸膛和小腹，直到把他推倒在地上，张开双腿跨坐在他的身体两侧。他将头埋在Merlin肿胀的腿间，极力地吞吐着，直到口中的欲望释放出来。

 

然而月圆之夜的人鱼并没有因此而好转，Arthur坐起身，将Merlin扶起来跪在自己身前。他用左臂勾住Merlin的腰肢，在自己的欲望没入Merlin体内之后用右臂环住了他的肩膀。人鱼的体内是温暖而湿润的，他并没有费什么力气就全部进入了。Arthur将脸埋在Merlin的肩颈上，在进入和抽出的同时紧紧咬住了Merlin的脖子。他极力吮吸着属于这个黑发的孩子的味道，感受着Merlin抬起手臂和自己的叠在一起，昂起的头颅靠在自己肩膀上的喘息。

 

他们不知道的却是，宴会厅的木门在刻意保持的静谧中开启又关闭了。门外未知身份的黑影将容貌隐藏在夜色里，消失了。

 

第六天的清晨来临的时候，Arthur已经坐在了水池边的长梯上。来自于人鱼的攻击已经过去，船上又恢复了与以往无异的平静。Arthur的左臂紧贴着水池的边沿，脸颊靠在手臂上。淡金的睫毛被水光映得发亮，熟睡的侧脸也映出了流动的水纹。可能是睡得太沉的缘故，王子没有意识到自己的右手正无力地落在水中，绝对的放松让它漂浮在水面上。或许是昨晚靠在池边待得太久，以至于他就维持着这样的状态睡去，右手还保持着玩水的姿势。

 

沉落在池底的人鱼张开眼睛，抬头望向了晃动在水影里的男人。他伸展开手臂推动了一下身后的玻璃，身体便以人眼难以捕捉的速度浮到了水面之上。绽开的水珠点滴地散落在水面上，黑发的头颅破水而出。他尽量小声地摇动尾巴，悄悄靠近了熟睡的王子。王子漂浮在水中的右臂无意识地晃动着，人鱼就绕过它来，低下头去凝视王子的眼睑。远远看着，就像是被环抱住了一样。

 

人鱼颤动着黑色的睫毛，宝蓝色的眼睛里是人类读不懂的言语。他静静地浮在水面上，小小的头颅慢慢靠近了池边的脸庞。像是偷偷品尝糖果的孩子，他用嘴唇轻轻贴住了Arthur的唇瓣，带着水汽的呼吸喷洒在王子的嘴角。

 

Arthur的睫毛颤动了一下，随即就睁开了眼睛。嘴唇上还维持着微凉的触感，他看着人鱼猛地扎进水里，便快速站起身。抬起右手来抚上唇瓣的同时，他突然发现自己犯了一个致命的错误，到底是自己手上的水沾到了嘴上还是嘴上原本就有水了呢？该死，他就该用左手的！握着水池边沿的左手下意识地放开，Arthur立刻失去了重心，他大叫着晃动起来，手忙脚乱之下竟然一头栽进水里。

 

海水从水池边沿溢出，从高处落下的水流坠落在地上摔出声响。掉进水里的Arthur慌乱地挣扎着，原本平静的水纹突然被他搅得激荡起来。他的身体直直地沉入池底，周身都是因为这种猛烈的运动而鼓出的气泡。

 

在这身躯沉入水中以来，人鱼都怔怔地看着他不断踢动的双腿和舞动的手臂，他安静地蜷缩在水池的角落里，视线落到王子先是挣扎随之平静的身体，终于在发现长串的气泡停止之后露出了慌张的表情。他慢慢靠近失去了动静的王子身边，修长的手臂穿过Arthur腋下，然后一把把他提到了水面之上。

 

浮出水面的Arthur愣愣地望着近在咫尺的面庞，这才发现其实刚刚在水里的时候如果不是因为自己闭气，根本没有什么窒息感。所以说，被人鱼吻过之后就可以在水里呼吸的传说是真的？他慌张地打断脑中杂乱的思绪，开始凝视眼前的面容。这是他第一次在这么近的距离仔细观察这张脸，每一个从他额角滑落的水滴，每一次因为呼吸而引起的鼻翼起伏，每一个眨眼的瞬间，每一次眼光的跳动都无法逃过他的眼睛。Arthur慢慢前倾把身体靠过去，悬浮在水中的两人的嘴唇就要碰上。

 

人鱼突然松开了手上的束缚，再次扎进水里。不过这次Arthur不会再有多余的顾虑了。他咧嘴笑着沉入水中，总算证实了自己不用闭气的想法。两个年轻的身体在巨大的玻璃水池中畅游，美好得恍如画境。Arthur在沉到池底的时候终于抓住了Merlin，紧紧搂住了他瘦削的肩膀。

 

 **出海的第六天**

 **我知道一大早就把自己弄得湿漉漉的很傻，而且如果被其他的船员们看到，我会很难解释。但是不得不承认今天是我有生以来最开心的一天！**

 **那个吻的感觉……很奇妙……是一种，我从来没有体验过的感受，就好像我以前从来没有吻过一样。**

 **我的初吻是跟皇姐的女佣完成的，那是个皮肤黝黑，笑容腼腆的女孩儿。说实话我不太记得她的长相了，当时那个吻进行到一半也只是意兴阑珊。**

 **但是今天不一样！今天……我想那时候我幸福得都要死掉了……我从来不知道接吻是这样一件美好的事！至少在以前的尝试中并不知道。现在回想起以前跟骑士们高谈阔论，说接吻并没有什么乐趣，真的是无稽之谈。**

 

Arthur是从来没想过自己会看到这样的景象的。

 

当他再次推开那扇熟悉的木门，眼前却不再是安静宁谧的在水中游动的Merlin了。他赤身裸体地跪在地上，手脚被四个水手压制，而这艘船的大副，正强按着他的腰身操弄他的屁股。

 

Thompson极力扭动着腰部的同时高高地昂起了头颅，滚动的喉结不断发出舒适的呻吟。他的下身与Merlin交合的地方因为撞击而不断发出肉体淫靡的脆响，而其他的水手则不自觉地摩挲起了自己的裤裆。

 

Merlin虽然被压着四肢，但还是尽力抬起了头颅。他的眼中溢满了不甘的泪水，视线却直直地锁住了木门的方向。直到撞上刚好走进来的Arthur的眼光。Arthur像是疯了一样地冲过去推开了压制着Merlin的水手们，抬头却遇上了大副不屑的眼神。

 

“殿下不是已经玩儿过了？不能给我们下人玩玩儿么？”Thompson冷笑着说道。

 

“混蛋！”Arthur猛地推开他，一拳打在他的脸上。

 

“还是说王子殿下想要把宠物占为己有？”Thompson冷哼了一声，用手背擦去了嘴角的血迹，“要是皇室知道了王子殿下和一条人鱼交媾，不知道会有什么反应。”

 

“你是在威胁我？”Arthur的嗓音颤抖起来，眼里的怒气快要喷出火焰。

 

“我可不敢啊，殿下。”Thompson想要坐起身，却被Arthur用重拳击倒在了地上。

 

“没人……没人可以威胁我。”Arthur走上前去，猛地提起力道在他的肚子上来了几脚，再狠狠用脚底踩住了他的脸。Thompson的嘴里溢出血液，却还是在Arthur的脚下不住地冷笑。“你不敢杀我。因为你怕你回去没法向你父亲交代。你以为你是王子，其实你就是你父亲的一条狗！”

 

“我是狗是么？”Arthur猛地加重了脚下的力道，“那你听好了，今天，这条狗就要来收拾你这个废物！”他收回那只脚，又在Thompson肚子上猛踢起来。王子身上散发出狮子一样的盛怒，没有人敢上前来阻止他，甚至没有人敢于在此时靠近他。他们就这样眼睁睁地看着这艘船上的大副被踢得吐血身亡，而无动于衷。

 

 **那天下午他开始变得虚弱。当我再去看他的时候，他在水池里的样子看起来已经奄奄一息了。**

 **我试着跟他说话，希望他能给与我一点回应。但是过了很久他才只是无力地睁开眼睛望着我，眼里看不出神采。**

 **我不知道该怎么做了。我所做的一切都像是徒劳的。他快死了，我要失去他了。**

 **正在这时，他却给了我小小的希望。**

 

Merlin伸出手，将手心贴在水池壁上。他安静地眨着眼睛，嘴角扬起了无力的微笑。

 

Arthur有些发怔，但随即还是把手心贴了上去，对准了Merlin的手掌。

 

他们之间隔着厚厚的玻璃，温度却还是浅浅地传到了彼此的掌心。

 

 **出海的第七天**

 **这是我看过的最惨烈的画面。**

 **船舱的地面上流动着可以淹没脚踝的鲜血，很多认识或是不认识的船员的躯体被撕扯得四分五裂。我们无法找到哪怕一具完整的尸骸，他们身上那些缺失的部分就像是……凭空消失了。但是血液和伤口却能够告诉我们不一样的答案。**

 **事实上，如果是我，就根本不需要通过伤口来判别。**

 **因为我见到了他。**

 **在昨晚大概凌晨两三点的时候，我就能听见船舱里古怪的动静了。我不知道他是怎么离开水池的，但是我看到了他赤裸着走进船舱的一个个房间，听见了房间里传来的撕心裂肺的惨叫。我看到他从房间里走出来之后满身的血腥和亮金色的眼瞳，看到了他回过头扫过我身体时的眼神。有那么一瞬间我觉得自己从没认识过他。**

 

后来充满视线的，是突然从船舱里涌出来的大量举着枪支的水手，他们狂怒地一拥而上，用子弹射穿了Merlin的身体。当他眼中的光彩慢慢地消散，下身也就恢复了人鱼的尾部。他躺倒在那里，最终最后吐出了一个词汇——Arthur。

 

 **后来我才知道，雌性人鱼是不会与水手交配的。她们将水手引诱到海中，就是因为雄性人鱼的极度稀缺使得月圆之夜的雄性人鱼会在与众多雌性交配后失去体力，而最好的补品就是人类。**

 

这里的字迹渐渐浅下去，直到变得模糊不可读。天亮了。

 

我已经无法想象第七天时的情景，因为在亚瑟对梅林感到陌生的这一刻，我也已经失去了理解的能力。

 

可以想象的是，船员们扛起人鱼的尸体将它投回海中和亚瑟接下来的失魂落魄。但是，那又有什么意义呢？

 

读到这里我才发现这本日记竟然是没有日期的，而日记里的人，也都虚幻得近乎透明。或许这根本就是哪个闲来无事的孩子随便涂写的笔画，又或许是哪个醉鬼某天无聊的幻想。

 

但是，这又有什么要紧的呢？我相信并且喜欢这个故事，它就是我的。

FIN


End file.
